The Years Gone By
by Professor Smith
Summary: This is my first fic. Takes place right after the gang gets out of Hogwarts. R/Hr later in the story......H/Mattie. This will own up the pg-13 rating but will be a little later in the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer-I really i wish i own all the harry potter characters but i dont so  
  
thats life and the all belong to the wonderful author JK Rowling.  
  
Hey, this is my very first fic and i most likely will suck it up so no flames  
  
pleezze.  
  
  
  
The Years After  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Mattie were all walking along the lake on their very  
  
last day at the one and only Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Tomarrow they would be leaving their favorite place in the world to start there  
  
own lives.  
  
Hermione and Ron were goin to be spending their time together, because  
  
Professor Dumbledore had asked them both to stay and become Professors.  Ron was  
  
going to be the Care of Magical Teachers professer(Hagrid had went and married  
  
the headmistriss of Beauxbatons Madame Maxime).  Hermione was going to take over  
  
the Defense against dark arts classes since they still had not managed to keep  
  
the position filled.  
  
Harry however was leaving the two freinds he had ever known to become an auror  
  
for the ministry.  He was leaving for Aurors School of Techniques in just 2 days  
  
and he wanted to spend the little time he had with his freinds.  He was also  
  
going to marry the girl of his dreams Mattie Thompson( its all for you  
  
Brittany....i know ya luved it).  They had been a couple since the middle of  
  
Sixth year and had decided to get married as soon as Harry graduated from Aurors  
  
school.  
  
Mattie was a beautiful brunette, with blue eyes, and of average height.  She  
  
was a fellow Gryfinndor with Harry, Ron, and Hermione after she had been  
  
transferred from Beauxbatons in her fifth year.  Her, Harry,  Ron and Hermione  
  
had all become very good friends after she was transferred.  Her and Harry had  
  
fell in love a while after that.  
  
The four friends walked silently along the lake until Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Harry." said Ron.  
  
"What?" Harry replied.  
  
"When are you going to get around playing for those Chudley Cannons?"  Hermione  
  
and Mattie laughed.  
  
"I really dont think i will, I mean, Ireland has a much better chance." Harry  
  
snorted.  
  
Ron gave Harry the most devilish look.  
  
"Chill man!!!  Just kidding" Harry retorted.  
  
"I know"  Ron grinned  
  
Harry punched Ron in the arm.  The two started to get into a foolish fist fight,  
  
but the girls interviened.  
  
"Will you guys stop acting like children?" hermione asked.  
  
"Why would we do that?"  
  
Hermione punched Ron in the arm and laughed.  
  
  
  
A/N  I know this was short and it probly wasn't very good but i needed to end  
  
the chapter cuz it was goin nowhere and i am goin to start another one right  
  
away. And please this was my first fanfic so no flames.....but lots and lots of  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!  I need inspiration!!!! 


	2. The Train Ride

disclaimer: i still dont own any of the harry potter characters, i do how ever  
  
do own Mattie Thompson.  
  
The Train Ride  
  
The 4 had boarded the Hogwarts Express for their very last time.  The lady cam  
  
by with the food cart and they all enjoyed there last peaceful ride home.  
  
Ron and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts at the beginning of the new term  
  
and they were to be sharing a flat with harry and Mattie.  
  
Harry and Mattie were goin to be staying in the flat until they were married  
  
which was at the end of the summer.  They were then going to go find a flat of  
  
there own in Brighton while Harry attended Aurors School.  
  
Mattie was going to play quidditch for the Wilbourne Wasps for a little while  
  
so that they had money to live off of while Harry went to School.  
  
The train ride was not was not at all silent, the four talked about how they  
  
were going to do with there new jobs and how fun there life was going to be over  
  
the summer.  
  
"You know what guys?"  Hermione said.  
  
"What", all three of them exclaimed.  
  
"I think we should all take a trip this summer, go somewhere exciting for the  
  
heck of it, since it is our last summer as being just us."  
  
Ron replied, "Ya know Hermione, I think that is excellent idea."  
  
"Well that is a chance for once," Mattie snapped.  
  
"HA HA" Ron relenquently replied.  
  
"Now children lets not start this again," Harry said devishly. "Where exactly do  
  
you think we should go?"  
  
Hermione replied, "I think we should take a trip to the Americas, I mean, we  
  
call apparate there pretty easily."  
  
"That is a great idea!" the rest exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The rest of the ride home was filled with excitement, as they talked about what  
  
they would do when they got to America, but then it all settled down when they  
  
all started to argue about when the should go.  They finally decided to go 2  
  
weeks from today, so that they would all have time to get settled into there  
  
flat.  Harry was so disappointed because he had to go to School in two days, as  
  
soon as he thought this an owl had appeared at the window with a note.  
  
Mr H. Potter:  
  
We regret to inform you that you r date to attend Aurors School of Techniques  
  
has been moved from June 11, to July 11 due to some difficulties we are having  
  
with our staff.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Nester  Diamondback  
  
Head of Aurors School of Techniques  
  
Harry did not say anything about this letter to his freinds becuase he thought  
  
it wasnt that important because he still got to go on the trip and it didnt  
  
really matter anyway.  
  
  
  
They finally arrived to platform 9 3/4.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had found them a  
  
nice four bedroom flat for them all to stay in for the summer.  They all  
  
apparated to the flat to find the whole Weasley clan at the flat to welcome them  
  
to there new home.  
  
"Welcome to your new home!"exclaimed Arthur Weasley.  
  
The appartment was already decorated with furniture and wallpaper and all the  
  
houswares that they would need.  
  
"You guys really did not have to do this, but its so nice of you."  Hermione  
  
said weepily.  
  
"Yes we did." said Fred and George, "All you guys are like family, i mean you do  
  
spend enough time with us." Everyone laughed.  
  
They all said thank you and all the Weasley's left so that the four could get  
  
settled into there new home.  First they decided that they would all pick the  
  
rooms that they were going to be in, but when the walked into the four rooms  
  
they soon discovered that each was decorated for a specific person.  
  
Ron's  had white walls with orange boarder.  His queen size bed had an orange  
  
comforter on it with matching pillow cases.  His pet owl Pig,was already in the  
  
room in his cage and started screeching madly as soon as Ron walked in to the  
  
room.  Rons bedroom was also nearest to the kitchen since we all know how much  
  
Ron loves to eat, and his family obviously knew this too.  
  
Hermiones room was the next room to the right of Ron's.  It had light purple  
  
wallpaper and her queen sized bed had a dark purple comforter with light purple  
  
pillow cases and flower pillows on the bed.  Arthur Weasley had especially made  
  
a magical bookcase that did not take up that much space so that Hermione could  
  
put all of her many books in it.  It was bewitched so that she coul fit all the  
  
books in the world, in it with no problem at all.  It also had a drafting desk  
  
since Hermione absolutely loves to study.  
  
Mattie's room was to the right of Hermiones and had light blue walls, with a  
  
dark blue and light blue border around the top.  Her bed had a comforter that  
  
matched the border and deep blue pillow cases.  She had Smiley face pillow on  
  
her bed also.  Around the room the Weasleys had placed an assortment of muggle  
  
balls and sports things, for Mattie absolutely loved all sports, muggle and  
  
magic.  In her room there was also a present from the Weasleys.  She found it  
  
and opened it to find a brand new Firebolt 2002.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Mattie said surprised.  
  
"Its from all of us." Hermione replied.  "We figured since you are going to be  
  
joining the big leagues that you would need a broom to keep up with the rest of  
  
them."  
  
"It is top of the line, its even better than Harry's broom." Ron snickered.  
  
"Thanks for rubbing it in Ron."  Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Mattie said thanks to them all and they went in to look at Harry's room which  
  
was to the right of Mattie's.  
  
Harry's room was done in forest green and had a beautiful solid oak bed.  The  
  
comforter was a dark green and fitted Harry's tastes perfectly, he figured Mrs.  
  
Weasley picked it out since of Harry's emerald green eyes.  In his room was also  
  
a gift.  
  
"And what is this?"Harry asked.  
  
"It is a present from Ron and I." Hermione replied.  " It is for both you and  
  
Mattie, sort of a pre-wedding gift i guess."  
  
Mattie walked over to open it with Harry.  They finally got it opened and both  
  
looked up shocked and surprised.  
  
There were two identical solid gold key rings that looked like snitches, with an  
  
identical key on each of them.  
  
"What is this."  Harry asked.  
  
"You see the neighbors across the street from us were very kind to tell Ron and  
  
i that they were going to be moving out this winter because they are a very old  
  
couple and they dont like the cold weather and..." Hermione was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Hermione, they want to hear what it is sometime this century." Ron snickered.  
  
"The couple will be leaving and they are going to sell the house but we told  
  
them to sell it to us and that we would happily buy it.  We figured you guys  
  
wouldnt mind living across from us for a while after you to got married."  Ron  
  
smiled.  
  
Mattie answered, "You guys have thought of everything. And I am absolutley  
  
overjoyed that you did it, and if i am correct i am sure Harry does too."  
  
"Of course i do,"Harry replied, "Me and Ron wont have to miss talking about  
  
quidditch and i can practice beating him at wizards chess."  
  
"You guys are terrible." Hermione said.  
  
Ron retorted and smiled, "We know."  
  
The 4 had now been settled into there home together for the time being and all  
  
went to bed in there new rooms after there long day full of tons of surprises.  
  
  
  
A/N:  Well this chapter was longer and a little better than the last.....i  
  
think......i hope you all like and id like to thank my reviewers all tho i need  
  
tons more to thank.  So keep reviewin i need inspiration and new ideas.  
  
And all dont worry this is going to get more interestiing than it is now, or at  
  
least i am going to try and make it that way....lol 


	3. Going To America

A/N i am tryin my hardest to make this story the least bit interesting and  
  
there will be some R/Hr in this chapterÂ  for all of those who luv that there  
  
ya go. and thanx to my reviewers!!!!!!! i luv you guys. and all of you who  
  
have not reviewed my story cuz I need them for INSPIRATION!!!!! Hey! and thanx to my friend Teller*of*Tales!Â  I would have never got through the next few chapters w/ out u and they would not be as good as they r now, so thanx A HEAPE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: i still dont own any of the characters in my story except for Mattie  
  
Thompson.  
  
Chapter 3-Going to America  
  
Mattie and Hermione woke up the next morning and decided to make breakfast for  
  
the guys. They figured they would not be up for awhile so they just took there  
  
time.  
  
By the time the guys woke up they found the table filled with all kinds of eggs  
  
and sausages and meats, with pumpkin juice and milk and toast and everything you  
  
could possibly want for breakfast.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Ron, "Did a bunch of house elves sneak in while we were  
  
asleep?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron practically impaling him with figurative daggers from her  
  
eyes, she was still sore about the house-elf issue she had brought up about in  
  
4th year.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." said Harry playfully shoving Ron, "Did you guys make all this?"  
  
"Yup" replied Mattie and Hermione at the same time  
  
Harry leaned over and gave Mattie a brief kiss. "Mmmm, sweeter than syrup."  
  
They all sat down and enjoy the wonderful breakfast the girls had made. While  
  
they were eating they decided to make plans for the trip they were goin to make  
  
to America.  
  
"Well it has got to be soon, because Harry is going to school in less than a  
  
month and Mattie and him still have to get married, and go on there honeymoon."  
  
Hermione said.  
  
Mattie replied, "I think that we should just pack up everything and just leave  
  
tomorrow." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Thats not such a bad idea though," retorted Hermione, "We could leave tomarrow,  
  
stay for about a week, and then come back home and Harry and Mattie can get  
  
married and then they still have two or three weeks to go on their honeymoon,  
  
depending on when they hold the wedding."  
  
"That's a great idea Hermione," Mattie replied, "Hermione and I will arrange  
  
everything while we are in America, I'll get my dress, we will send out the  
  
invitations, and then when we get back we can have the wedding and then go on  
  
the honeymoon."  
  
Harry smiled, "That's absolutely fine with me, the sooner we get married, the  
  
better." He leaned over and kissed Mattie.  
  
Harry and Mattie decided that the date of the wedding would be June 22, so that  
  
they still had plenty of time for their honeymoon, since they would not want it  
  
to end. They then all decided that they had better start to pack since they  
  
wanted to leave in the morning. They all retreated to their rooms and began to  
  
pack and then soon it was night and they all decided to go to bed.  
  
The next morning, Hermione was the first to wake (of course) and went in to all  
  
the others rooms and woke them up since they wanted to leave bright and early.  
  
Soon they all had their things around and had apparated to America. They  
  
decided the night before that they were going to stay in a hotel in New York,  
  
one Hermione had read about (of course), that was sort of like The Leaky  
  
Cauldron called The Glen. It was run by three fairy sisters, who were 400, still  
  
very young for fairies, named Azure,who was all blue, Chartreuse, who was all  
  
greenish-yellow, and Primrose, who was all a pinkish colour. All of them were  
  
very sweet, young-looking old ladies. And after a conversation, which had Ron  
  
and Harry bored out of their minds, about the wedding arrangements the sisters,  
  
who all were all fashion models when they were younger, 234 years old to be  
  
exact, suggested a wonderful boutique called The Elfin Taylors.  
  
After they settled into two cozy rooms, Harry and Mattie in one Ron and Hermione  
  
in the other (ooh, wink,wink), the girls decided that they were going to go  
  
shopping for a wedding dress for Mattie and a bridesmade dress for Hermione  
  
since she was going to be the maid of honor.  
  
The girls convinced the guys to go look for tuxes, while they went to buy  
  
dresses and other accessories. The boys finally gave in and they all decided to  
  
meet back at the hotel when they were finished.  
  
Mattie and Hermione went to The Elfin Taylors. Mattie tried on almost every  
  
dress in the store until she found the perfect one. It was a creamy white with  
  
thin straps at the shoulders. It was made of silk and sort off pooffed out at  
  
the bottom, it was extremely simple which made it so beautiful.  
  
"Mattie you look absolutely stunning." Hermione said  
  
flabberghasted(vocab....ahh!)  
  
Mattie asked, "Do you really think so? I think i really like this one and I  
  
just want to make sure it is absolutely perfect."  
  
"Don't worry a bit, because it is one of the most beautiful dresses that I have  
  
ever seen." said Hermione.  
  
Mattie decided to buy the dress and she and Hermione looked for a bride's maid  
  
dress for her. Hermione tried on a few, but neither of the girls liked  
  
them. Then, a small elf woman approached Hermione who was looking at the racks  
  
and showed her a beautiful baby blue dress that both girls immediately adored.  
  
It was baby blue and flared out at the bottom. The bottom had a lace covering  
  
and the top was a shiny silk with a very light tint of small flowers spread  
  
across it.  
  
The two girls bought the dress and finished buying everything else they would  
  
need for the wedding. The girls had even bought a book of hairstyling charms so  
  
they could each do one anothers hair on the wedding day.  
  
Harry and Ron reluctantly went to buy the tuxes for the wedding. It did not  
  
take them long at all to find a tux shop since New York was full of them. They  
  
each got fitted for a tux, bought them and went back to the hotel.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel the girls were not there, and they figured that  
  
they would not be back for awhile so they decided to play a game of wizard  
  
chess. After many, many games of chess, which Harry won all of, only because he  
  
used a Confundus Charm on Ron's pieces, the girls finally arrived at the hotel.  
  
The girls walked in with dozens and dozens of packages and plopped down on the  
  
couch.  
  
"Do you think you took long enough?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well if you had to buy dresses and make-up and shoes and...."  
  
"I get the point." Ron laughed at Hermione.  
  
They all decided that they would go sightseeing tomarrow. Hermione and Mattie  
  
had pretty much finished getting all the stuff for the wedding except sending  
  
out invitations. They decided that they would do them that night and send them  
  
out the next morning, it was a good thing that they had brought Hedwig and Pig with  
  
them.  
  
A/N thanx again to every one who has helped me w/ this story! and to all of u who read my story just review it pleeze! long short, dont really matter as long as i have one!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Malfoy, Love, and the Mirror  
  
Early the next morning Hermione came into Harry and Mattie's room with a  
  
package. She immediately noticed that only one of the two twin beds appeared to  
  
have been slept in. She set the package on the table. She also heard noise in  
  
the bathroom and under closer inspection found that Harry and Mattie were  
  
showering, together.  
  
She returned to her and Ron's room and decided to freshen up. Without knocking  
  
she walked into the bathroom and found Ron standing there drying off from his  
  
shower, his back to her.  
  
Hermione gasped. Ron turned. He gasped. She blushed and gasped again when she  
  
looked down past his waist. He wrapped himself up in his towel and said,  
  
"Uhh.......hi.....erm.....Hermione.....uhh....good morning." he said  
  
sheeplessly.(whoa no idea what that word means just popped in thy head)  
  
"Uhh.....hi....erm...ron......im really sorry."  
  
Ron replied, "Its quite all right lets just forget about it."  
  
Hermione replied, "Alright then." She walked out the door and closed it behind  
  
her.  
  
She thought to herself, "How can I forget about it Ron, my feelings are way too  
  
strong for you, just ot go and forget about it."  
  
Back in the bathroom Ron cursed at himself under his breath. "Damn! How can i  
  
lie to myself and say lets just forget about it?! I dont want to forget about  
  
it! I love the girl and i tell her just to forget about it, well i am goin to  
  
have to change what i said."  
  
He stormed out of door wearing nothing, but a towel.  
  
"Look Ron, I'm really sorry." Hermione began, but Ron silenced her by  
  
his arms around her and kissing her softly.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I cannot just go and forget about what happened in  
  
there. I've denied my feelings for you for way to long, and I am not going to  
  
deny them any longer"he said.  
  
"Ron, I have feelings for you too. I have waited for so long to say those words  
  
to you, I was just afraid that you would not feel the same way." she said.  
  
Ron then put one hand under Hermione's legs and one under her back and lifted  
  
her up. He took her over to the bed and laid her down as gently as possible,  
  
while never breaking the kiss that they had started before he picked her up.  
  
Ron then got on the bed with her and strattled over her while still kissing her  
  
very passionately and deeply.  
  
"Ron, Hermione? It's Harry, are you awake?"  
  
"Dammit!" Ron said, he jumped up and grabbed his towel which was dropped on the  
  
way to the bed and was about ready to go back in to the bathroom when he turned  
  
back to Hermione and said, "Hey, leave to Harry to ruin one of the best moments  
  
of my life." Hermione laughed, "If you like we can finish what we started a  
  
little later, but thats only if you want to, i dont want to rush you in to anything."  
  
Hermione replied,"You are not rushing me in to anything, Ron, I have wanted to  
  
be with you for so long, believe me I would tell you if were rushing. I dont  
  
feel like I am being rushed, I just want to be with you."  
  
Ron gave her a kiss and walked back in to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione whispered, "Calminicus." A spell to calm herself and opened the door.  
  
"Harry, Hi. Nothing's going on with me and Ron, he's in the bathroom I'm out  
  
here. How could anything be going on between us? Why on earth would you think  
  
that?" She said quickly. And thought to herself, Damn that useless spell.  
  
"Oookay. I didn't I say anything did I, I was just wondering if one of you  
  
dropped off this package." he said, slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I went down stairs this morning and Primrose said an owl dropped it  
  
off for you, so I brought it up. But, you and Mattie were in the ....umm.....you were busy, I  
  
mean" Hermione said her pulse finally beginning to slow.  
  
"Well we think it may be a wedding present and Mattie wants you guys to be  
  
here when we open it." Harry said blushing slightly.  
  
"Okay. Why don't you get Ron and I'll go in your room with Mattie."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mattie and Hermione were chatting about the dresses they had bought the day  
  
before when the boys arrived five minutes later. Hermione looked up at Ron their  
  
eyes met for a moment, they both blushed a little and then turned back to Harry  
  
and Mattie.  
  
Harry and Mattie looked at each other and gave each other a look that said 'I will  
  
tell u what i know later.'  
  
~So Hermione, there is something goin on here i can tell bye the way you and Ron  
  
are looking at eachother, what's up with you and him?~ asked Mattie  
  
telepathically. She and Hermione had developed the ability to communicate psychicly a few years before.  
  
~Ummm.......What do you mean?~ Hermione replied scaredly.  
  
~I'm mean what is up with you and Ron. You are totally doin' the same thing  
  
Harry and I did when we first met. You two aren't....you know....well are you.~  
  
~Well...... Ron and I ---~ she was cut off mid-thought by Harry.  
  
"So are you ready to open our gift?" he said.  
  
"Yes, of course." said Mattie  
  
They tore the brown paper off they package under the paper was a large cardboard  
  
box. They opened it and found a medium-sized mirror with a gold frame that was  
  
gilded with diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. Taped to it was a  
  
envelope addressed to Mr. & Mrs. Harry Potter. Harry tore open the letter and  
  
read aloud:  
  
"Dear Potter and Mattie,  
  
I truly hope you will enjoy this gift and that the two of you are happy  
  
together.  
  
Truthfully sincere,  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
"That was surprising, but nice, i guess," said Mattie, "This must have cost him a  
  
fortune."  
  
"I'm not sure I trust him," Harry said.  
  
"That's good of you Potter. You shouldn't!" a voice called from the mirror.  
  
Then, a pale hand came out of it and pulled Mattie in.  
  
Mattie screamed, "AAHHH!! HARRY HELP ME!!!!!!!  
  
"Mattie!" Harry yelled, but it was too late. Harry reached for the mirror. It's  
  
surface had solidified. " Dammit!"  
  
He was about to smash the mirror when Hermione yelled, "Harry!! Don't it may be  
  
our only way to get her back!!!!!"  
  
Harry dropped the mirror. Ron reacted with lightning quick reflexes. He pointed  
  
his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The mirror stopped centimeters from the floor. Ron then guided it to the bed and  
  
set it down.  
  
"Whew! That was close." close he said.  
  
"Um...(sob) guys (sob) what am i gonna do?" Harry  
  
managed to choke out between sobs.  
  
"I dont know, Harry" Ron whispered to Hermione, "Mione, lets leave him alone for  
  
a little while."  
  
***  
  
They sat down on Ron's bed and next thing they knew they were passionately  
  
kissing each other while it was slowly turning into something more.  
  
  
  
A/NÂ  hey every one! i still need reviews!! ya gotta luv em.Â  hey and i forgot to thank brittani!! i sry! lolÂ  i know how much u like malfoy so i thought that i would put u w/ hiM!!! i hope u like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five- Greasy Encounter  
  
A few hours later Herminoe awoke in Ron's arms. She was all warm and tingly with  
  
contentment. Then, she remembered the crisis at hand. "Ron! Wake up. We've got  
  
to find Harry."  
  
They both got up, got dressed and ran into the next room. They found Harry  
  
sitting at the table staring blankly out the window.  
  
"Harry. Are you you okay?" Ron asked, worried.  
  
"I'm fine," he said numbly,"and I've got a plan to get Mattie back. I'm gonna  
  
take Dumbledore the mirror, find out what it is and how to open the portal and  
  
get her back."  
  
"Okay." Hermione said.  
  
Harry pick up the mirror and said, "Okay I'm gonna apparate."  
  
"Wait! you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds." but, Hermione was too late he  
  
vanished with a small pop. Then, he reappeared with a loud bang looking rather  
  
frazzled.  
  
"Ouch." he said, "Time for another plan."  
  
"How 'bout we apparate to Hogsmeade, then fly to Hogwarts." Ron suggested.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hermione scribbled a note and left it on the table with a small pouch of  
  
Galleons for the room. They all apparated to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Harry walked in sat down at the bar and, "Madam Rosemerta? I'll have your  
  
largest tankard of ale."  
  
"You most certainly will not." said Hermione. "You need a clear head. Let's go."  
  
They rented a three person broom and flew to Hogwarts. Harry led the way to the  
  
gargoyle statue, but instead of trying to guess the password he pulled out wand,  
  
pointed at his throat and said, "Sonorous." to magically magnify his voice and  
  
boomed, "Dumbledore! It's Harry, Hermione and Ron. Let us up. It's an  
  
emergency!"  
  
Suddenly, the stone gargoyle leapt aside and the panel slid open. And standing there staring coldly  
  
was none other than Servus Snape. "Potter, you've already left the school. I thought you'd be done  
  
causing trouble at it. Oh, and you've brought Granger and Weasley, too."  
  
"Shove off Snape!" retorted Hermione. " We're no longer students here."  
  
"Hold your tongue Granger I can still make your lives miserable when you're teaching here."  
  
" Yes, but I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Which you've been passed over for  
  
how many times? Oh, that's right Eight times, which must sting. Now get out of our way," she said  
  
pushing past him.  
  
Snape just stood there unable to speak.  
  
They made there way quickly up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," answered Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
a/n hey guys!!! hope u like this! i will post the next chapter soon i hope! so just keep on reviewing! 


End file.
